


Right here, right now

by lolamit



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, POV Isak, Saturday Morning, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolamit/pseuds/lolamit
Summary: The morning after Even shows up at Isak's door, the two talking and cuddling and being there for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and fluffy one shot that I had to get out of my system before going to bed.

Isak opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times before adjusting to the light. Last night played on repeat in his head, the kissing, the touching, Even. He smiled to himself, still a little unsure if he’d just dreamt it, as the space beside him on the bed was empty, yet you could tell by the ruffled sheets that someone had been lying there. His heart dropped when he noticed the folded piece of paper on the pillow beside him. Had he left again?

He unfolded the paper, expecting a drawing of a different universe where Even was still there, but the note surprised him. There weren’t two drawings as usual, this time there was just one. A picture of Isak’s room, with yellow curtains and two bodies in the bed, tangled together like the headphones on his nightstand. Above the drawing, it read _‘Right here, right now’_ and Isak frowned because that wasn’t very true, was it? Right here, right now, there was no Even next to him. Right here, right now, he was alone. The only thing that was accurate was the color of the curtains. Isak closed his eyes and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, and he realized there was music. Nas played softly in the background, and without further thought, Isak jolted to a sitting position. 

Even laughed from across the room, watching the surprise fade to relief on Isak’s face as they locked eyes. 

“I really had you going for a while, huh?” Even teased, but Isak didn’t laugh. He was far too busy studying the face staring back at him, those eyes he could - and had so many times before – drown in, those lips he’d grown addicted to, that smile he couldn’t, for the love of all that’s holy, get out of his mind even for a second. His breathing was heavy, and he had to swallow hard before opening his mouth to speak, though no words were spoken. Even took this as an invite, and basically jumped to his feet and across the floor, their lips crashing together, Isak savoring every single moment, every single touch, as Even softly pinned him to the bed. There was a brief moment of silent stares, before Even leaned back in and picked up right where they left off. 

Isak’s hands traveled across Even’s back, pulling him closer, closer, closer, until he couldn’t tell where Isak ended and Even began. They were a mess of skin and sweat and lust yet Isak had never felt as home as he did in this very moment. He didn’t want it to end – more than anything in the world, would he want to be right here, right now forever – but the questions, his mind was plagued with thoughts and unresolved business, tormenting his brain, eating away at his sanity. He needed answers. 

With a swift move and some extra force, he managed to roll them over, leaving Even on his back and Isak on top. He pushed his lips onto Even’s once more before pulling away, still only inches apart. 

“Everything alright?” Even asked, raising his eyebrows in what could be worry or confusion or god knows what. How was this boy so hard to read?  
“Actually,” Isak started, his voice barely carrying, as he took a deep breath and rolled down beside Even.  
“That doesn’t sound too promising,” Even swallowed, his eyes following Isak as if this was the last time he’d see him.  
“I’m just, I guess, I have some questions,” Isak said, voice soft and low, and Even nodded.  
“That’s only fair,” he sighed. “Anything. I’m an open book.”  
Isak laughed at the irony. “Yeah, right.”  
Even’s eyebrows raised again. “You disagree?”  
“I don’t _get_ you, Even. I can’t read you at all, much less like an open book,” Isak smiled.  
“So, let me help you,” he reached out his hand, softly caressing Isak’s cheek as he spoke.  
“Okay,” Isak whispered, closing his eyes at the touch, slowly falling in oblivion, as if the mere touch made him forget all his questions, all their unresolved issues, and he put his hand on top of Even’s to remind himself.

He took a moment to breathe and just watch Even’s face before speaking again, and seemingly, Even did the same, as the only sound you could hear was the quiet music playing, and their breaths. Isak pondered over what to say, what question to ask first and how, how on earth would he begin? He had so much to ask and so little air in his lungs, barely allowing him to breathe properly, nevertheless talk. His hand was still holding onto Even’s, for dear life he squeezed it because he knew that if he let go, he’d never ask, and therefore never know. With a deep breath, he parted his lips ever so slightly, and spoke as softly as humanly possible, the thing he wondered about the most. 

“Why did you kiss Sonja?” Even lowered his eyes, falling to Isak’s lips, and he regretted ever going to that party.  
“I was scared,” Even’s words were so quiet, almost broken, that Isak had to make sure he’d heard correctly.  
“Scared? Of what?”  
Even’s eyes returned to Isak’s, and for the first time, he saw something clearly in them, not a look that could mean a thousand things, but a lonesome, afraid glance. “I never wanted to hurt you.”  
“What were you scared of, Even?” Isak could tell he was struggling, but he needed to know. “Of me?”  
“No, no, I wasn’t scared of you, or us, or this,” Even said, shaking his head lightly with closed eyes. “I was scared I’d hurt you.”  
Isak frowned, trying to put two and two together, but falling short in coming up with any logical explanation. “How could you ever hurt me?”  
“You barely know me, Isak. There’s a lot of things I haven’t told you that could change the way you look at me, and I’m scared that’s going to happen. I’m scared of losing you.”  
“There’s still time for all of that, it’s not like we need to know every last detail about each other right away, right?”  
Even opened his eyes again, his gaze telling Isak he was searching for words, but as he didn’t utter any, Isak smiled, placing his forehead against Even’s, still holding his hand tightly.  
“If there’s something in your past you’re afraid of telling me, then don’t. Though, I would listen, and understand, if you change your mind,” Isak reassured, and Even smiled weakly. “And if there’s something in the present, or the future, that also scares you… I don’t want you to fight that alone. Any fear you might have, I want to fight with you,” Even’s eyes grew a bit wider at Isak’s words, filling with what Isak would’ve assumed was hope, and soon their lips were pressed together, so softly, so carefully, before Even pulled away.  
“Thank you,” he whispered. “I know it’s no excuse for the way I’ve been acting, but, really, thank you.”

Isak didn’t respond, instead he placed a kiss on Even’s forehead, aware that he hadn’t exactly gotten the answer he’d anticipated, but certain he wasn’t far from it. And, honestly, he didn’t need to know at this very moment. He didn’t need anything but to lay right here, right now, with yellow curtains and their two bodies in his bed, tangled together, drowning in each other’s skin. Just like Even’s drawing, right here, right now, in this universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more Isak x Even? I have a lot of feelings about these two, so leave a comment if you'd like another one shot! 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
